


That's what friends are for

by DaddyBagwell



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harvey Specter, Butt Plugs, Choking, First Kiss, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Mike Ross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyBagwell/pseuds/DaddyBagwell
Summary: When Mike found out that Rachel cheated on him, he headed straight to Harvey's apartment, looking for distraction. What he didn't expect was the best fuck of his life.
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	That's what friends are for

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so you may find some mistakes in here. I'm sorry if you do, I really tried my best :)

When Harvey heard a knock at his front door he thought that the pizza guy, who brought him his dinner just a few minutes before, must have given him the change wrong, and politely decided to come back and apologize. He surely didn’t expect to have Mike storming in his apartment like a hurricane without saying a word.  
-What happened to hello? How are you? My name is? What happened to them? - he asked, with a half-eaten slice of pizza in his right hand and a beer in his left (he might be the kind of guy that orders a McCallan 18 at the bar, but in the privacy of his home he liked simpler things).   
\- Are you really quoting a TikTok right now? – said Mike, after opening the fridge and get himself a beer as well, now being comfortable at Harvey’s home.   
\- Well, I don’t know what you expected me to do after you came in here, without saying a word, and deliberately opened my fridge as if you lived here. – answered Harvey, while he kept chewing on his pizza, trying not to stain his black Harvard t-shirt and his grey sweatpants.   
\- She cheated on me. – said Mike while leaning on the kitchen counter, trying to hide his eyes full of tears. He planned on getting there and avoid any kind of conversation about it, but he soon realized that it would have been easier for him to just let off steam with Harvey, and then go to sleep.   
\- She did what?!- asked the other lawyer, in complete shock. He had known both Rachel and Mike for a while, and he would have never expected her to act like that, especially after the couple moved in together.   
\- Don’t make me repeat that again, Harvey. I really need to think about something else, or I’m either going to end up crazy or depressed. – he said, while finishing his beer faster than he should have, thinking that getting drunk was going to help.  
\- Well, if you keep drinking that fast you won’t be able to think at all. Get some pizza at least, and I suggest you also go take a shower and put some clean clothes on. I don’t want to be rude, but that much cycling isn’t making you smell nice. –   
Harvey then got up and went to get Mike one of his t-shirts, a pair of pajama pants and a clean towel. Nodding with his head to thank him, Mike then headed to the bathroom and got a shower, while the other man finished his dinner, leaving a couple of slices for Mike.   
When he came out of the bathroom, he looked like a completely different person, almost as if he washed off his problems. And he also had wet hair, which made him look much cuter, but Harvey immediately pushed this last thought out of his mind. Instead, he offered him the pizza and some water. Getting him drunk wasn’t going to help, and he knew that.  
-Thanks Harvey. I appreciate it more than you know. – He told him, while starting to eat, sitting across the table from the other man. Harvey might look heartless, but he actually cared about Mike, and he knew how to deal with cheatings.   
\- That’s what friends are for, right? And since I’m your only friend, I figured that it was my job to do this. – he answered with his usual cocky look, trying to make Mike smile.  
-Hey! You’re not my only friend. I have a lot of friends. – he replied, pretending to be offended.  
-Really? A lot of friends? The only other friends you have other than me are Harold, that Jimmy guy and Trevor. And what would have they done to console you? Seriously, I’m curious. –   
\- Well, - he responded – I’m not sure about Jimmy and Harold, but Trevor has always been a good friend, and he was always there for me when I needed him. –  
Harvey let out a muffled laugh. – Pretty sure I’m better than him anyway. –   
At that point Mike looked at him dead in the eyes, raised an eyebrow and with a grin just said – You would never imagine what he did to console me. – and then continued to finish his last slice of pizza.  
-What? What could have he done other than get you high? - asked Harvey, feeling almost offended by that statement.   
-You don’t want to know. – was Mike’s answer. He didn’t want to say it out loud, he just expected Harvey to understand it on his own. But the man was the definition of egocentrism, and he was feeling so betrayed by Mike that he couldn’t understand what Trevor gave him.   
\- Now, Harvey, if you’ll excuse me, I would like to get some sleep. – Mike told him, even though it wasn’t true. He just wanted to mess with Harvey, both because it distracted him from thinking about Rachel, and it was really nice to be around Harvey when he wasn’t the serious lawyer in a suit.  
When he proceeded to walk towards the guest room, Harvey stepped in his way with a serious expression, and with a finger basically digging in his chest, he looked at him dead in the ayes and just said –Hint? -  
Now, at that point Mike had different options:  
a. He could have told Harvey he was just messing with him.  
b. He could have given him a hint that had nothing to do with what Trevor did.  
c. He could have given him a real hint.  
Considering what Harvey could have thought of him, the first option was the best. Or better, it would have been the best one if Mike was completely sober and hadn’t found out just an hour before that his girlfriend cheated on him. But the beer and the Rachel situation weren’t helping, and Mike decided to go with option C.  
Even though he had chosen to give Harvey an actual hint, Mike could have done a lot of other things. But with some random boldness he decided to do something that he would have never imagined. Looking at Harvey dead in the eyes, with their faces just a few inches apart, he grabbed his cock.  
-This. That’s what he did. But, as I said before, he was the only one who did that and I know he is the only one that will ever be willing to do this. Not because you are less of a friend than he is, but you are straight. That’s it. Hope you didn’t feel offended. –   
As soon as Mike tried to walk past Harvey, the older man stopped him with a hand on his chest, and Mike froze in place. He didn’t know where he found the courage to touch Harvey like that, but he didn’t expect to stop him and confront him about it.  
-What did he do? – he asked firmly, looking at Mike in the eyes, with a serious expression on his face.   
-Wha…what do you mean “what did he do?”- Mike mumbled, with his voice almost as shaky as his legs felt. He didn’t know how he was still standing in the hallway.  
-I mean “what did he do?”. Trevor. What did he do to you? – he repeated, still looking at him as seriously as ever.   
-H-he just… he gave me a blowjob once or twice…- Mike almost whispered, with his face red and his eyes pointed at the floor. He looked up only when he heard a little laugh.  
Harvey was deliberately laughing at him, as if he said that he wore tutus at home for fun. –Why are you laughing at me now? – Mike asked, feeling a little relieved but still super embarrassed.  
-Nothing… I just thought it was bold for you to assume that I wouldn’t do something like that for a friend. –   
-Harvey wha…- Mike couldn’t finish the sentence in time, because Harvey’s lips cut him off, and he found himself trapped between the wall and the other man’s body.  
After a few seconds Harvey broke the kiss and looked at him dead in the eyes. –Now listen to me. I don’t care why, but if you want me to stop, this is the moment. We’ll just pretend that nothing happened. But if you do, be aware that you are depriving yourself of the best sex ever. And I mean it. –  
Without even thinking about it, Mike immediately kissed Harvey back. He didn’t care about Rachel, about the fact that Harvey was his boss, about anything in the world. That night he just needed this.  
Without breaking the kiss for a second, they moved to Harvey’s bedroom, losing both their t-shirts somewhere on the floor in the meaning time. When they got in the room, Harvey gently pushed Mike onto the king sized bed, and started kissing his neck.  
He then proceeded to leave a trail of kisses and small bites down his chest and abdomen, until he reached the hem of his pajama pants. He took them off rapidly and then, while looking up at Mike, he started palming his erection through the underwear. After teasing him for a while, he yanked the underwear down as well, and licked the tip of Mike’s cock, making him moan.   
He kept doing that, but he never got Mike’s cock entirely in his mouth, having better plans for him.  
-Now I want you to listen to me, ok? – he asked Mike, whispering in his ear, and after the other man nodded he kept talking, while gently caressing his jawline. – There’s a lot of things that you don’t know about me, more than you can even imagine. One of them is that I like pleasure, in all its forms. And there’s a kind of pleasure that I have already experienced, but just on my own, because I never trusted anybody enough to do that with me. – he said, while leaving a trail of kisses all over Mike’s neck, collarbones and upper chest. – And my plan for tonight, before you stormed in my apartment, was to do just that, by myself. And that’s why I did this. –  
Mike looked at Harvey with a confused expression, as he saw the other man stand up on the floor and taking his sweatpants off. Before taking his underwear off as well, he turned around, back facing Mike, that was still laying on the bed, confused.   
His disoriented expression turned into pure lust, as soon as Harvey bent over to take his boxer briefs off. Everything about him was absolutely stunning: from his fit legs, to his large back, to his beautiful ass. What made everything even hotter, was the silver butt plug that immediately caught Mike’s attention.   
When Harvey got straight up again and turned to Mike with his hand slowly stroking his cock, he found the other man completely speechless.  
-I guess you liked what you saw. – Harvey told him with a cocky smile.   
-H-Harvey… are you telling me that I get to…? - Mike asked, with eyes full of lust.   
Harvey leant over him, left a kiss on his lips and whispered to his ear – Yes, Mike. –   
As soon as Harvey told him those two words, Mike kissed the other man hungrily, as if it was the only thing that was going to keep him alive. He then turned them both around to get on top, and got back to kiss Harvey on the lips.   
– Are you a hundred percent sure you want me to do this? – he asked, not wanting to make the other man feel uncomfortable or forced to do that to make Mike feel better.   
-I never wanted something this bad in my life. – answered Harvey, and he meant it.   
-Good. Now turn around, let me see what you got for me. –   
Harvey obeyed, and he got on his elbows and knees, with his ass in the air. At this point, Mike realized that his boldness must have left his body, because he was unsure on what to do.   
Harvey trusted him enough to get this exposed, and he didn’t want to disappoint him.  
-Hey, Mike – he said, feeling the younger man’s nervousness – I trust you, ok? There’s nothing wrong you can do. And, just saying, I’m not exactly vanilla, so feel free to do whatever you want. Leave me out of breath. –   
After Harvey reassured him, Mike started to leave little kisses on his cheeks, and little bites here and there as well, realizing that Harvey seemed to particularly enjoy them. Remembering what the other guy told him not that long before, he spanked him once, not too hard, and after receiving a very positive feedback he did it again, this time a bit harder, making Harvey moan loudly.  
He then decided that it was finally time to give Harvey what he had been craving for a pretty long time at that point. Mike grabbed the butt plug, and after realizing that it was still pretty slick because of the lube that was used beforehand, he proceeded to slowly take it out of Harvey’s hole, and then push it in again and again.   
-For fuck’s sake Mike, you’re driving me crazy. – moaned Harvey, trying not to make too clear that his legs were basically shaking. Mike then decided to completely remove the butt plug and he started to lick Harvey’s hole. He kept fucking him with his tongue, and once in a while with the butt plug again, making Harvey whine desperately. – M-Mike seriously… oh fuck… if you keep going like that I’m going to cum way too soon. – he pointed out, wanting this to last much longer.   
Mike then grabbed Harvey by his throat, and got him straight up on his knees, body perfectly aligned with Mike’s. – And who said you can’t cum more than once? – He whispered in his ear, running his free hand along his chest, while he started to kind of choke Harvey with the other, making him moan even louder. – Are you telling me that the bossy, cocky, egocentric and powerful lawyer Harvey Specter has a thing for choking? Didn’t expect you to be this submissive, boy. – stated Mike, while he also started to stroke Harvey’s cock.  
-As I said, Mike, there’s a lot of things that you don’t know about me. – Harvey managed to answer, with his words struggling to come out of his mouth because of his own moans and Mike’s hand on his throat. 

-M-Mike please, I’m gonna cum- said Harvey, completely breathless. But as soon as those words reached Mike’s ears, he stopped jerking Harvey off and he roughly pushed him back con his hands. –Not yet. –

-You motherfucker, you said I could come more than once like two minu…- tried to protest Harvey, but his words were cut off by a moan, caused by Mike spanking him. – Don’t talk to me like that or I’ll leave you here like this. And don’t even think about touching yourself without my permission. Now if you don’t mind I have something else to do. –   
Mike then proceeded to remove the butt plug and started to slowly push two fingers inside Harvey. Without any rush, he started to curl them until he finally found the spot. Harvey’s back bent in an indecent way, as he tried to sound less desperate than he actually was by burying his face inside the pillow.  
-Mike please, just fuck me already. –   
If there was something that Mike would have never expected to hear in his life, it was Harvey begging for something. Especially Harvey begging for being fucked.  
-I don’t know Harvey, you don’t sound very convinced. Maybe I should wait a little bit more…- Mike said, even though he couldn’t wait anymore himself.   
-No Mike please, I can’t wait anymore. – kept insisting Harvey, trying to look back at Mike over his own shoulder.  
-You can’t wait for what, Harvey? What do you need? – he asked while curling his fingers again to hit Harvey’s prostate, wanting to hear his boss say it. In the meaning time, he started to slick up his dick with some lube that he got from Harvey’s bedside table.  
-Shit Mike, I need you to fuck me, ok? And if you don’t put your damn cock inside my ass in the next ten seconds, I swear to God I…-   
Harvey’s words were cut off my Mike, who roughly turned him on his back, wanting to see Harvey’s face when he fucked him. Then, without any warning, he pushed his dick inside Harvey all in one thrust, making his boss’ eyes roll back while letting out a long moan.  
Seeing him like this drove Mike crazy: he was used to a completely different Harvey. At work he was serious, professional, he never had a hair out of place and he literally screamed power just by walking. In that bed, he was a completely different person. Face flushed, hair falling on his forehead, eyes rolled back and… vulnerability.   
Mike had expected to be dominated by Harvey, when this all started, but now he realized how wrong he was, and how much he enjoyed it.   
-Fuck, Harvey, you look so beautiful. So fucking desperate for my big cock, uh? You act bossy at work, but in reality you’re just a little bitch, aren’t you? – he asked, while pounding hard into Harvey, with his right hand back on his throat.  
Harvey, completely out of breath, just nodded vigorously, not even being able to process that he was completely at his associate’s mercy.  
Mike just kept fucking him hard, hitting Harvey’s prostate every time, and the thought of Rachel’s betrayal had completely left his mind. It was just him and Harvey, and he would have never exchanged that situation for anything in the world.  
Mike then bend down and kissed Harvey hungrily and passionately, while moving the hand he had on his throat to his hair pulling hard.   
-M-Mike, please, I need to cum so fucking bad. – moaned Harvey, begging for Mike to let him reach the orgasm.  
-Mh, I don’t know Harvey. Should I let you cum? I don’t know if you deserve it…- he said, wanting to see his boss beg once more. He had never felt that turned on in his life. He would have never thought that dominating and feeling powerful would be this hot.  
-Fuck, Mike, I’m begging you, let me cum, you’re driving me crazy. – he insisted, with his voice trembling because of the lack of air in his lungs.  
Without answering, Mike got Harvey’s hard cock in his hands, and started fisting it fast, making his boss' arch his back in pleasure while he reached the orgasm.  
Mike then kept pounding hard, until he pulled out to come as well on Harvey’s abdomen with a long, low moan.  
Feeling his legs super tired, Mike laid down next to Harvey, who turned to him and gave him a shy smile. –Shit, I should tell Rachel to cheat on you more often if this is what I get. – he told Mike with a small laugh.  
-You definitely should. God, you were amazing. –  
Mike then turned to him and gave him a little kiss on the lips. – Even though I didn’t expect you to be into this kind of stuff to be honest. – he continued, with a laugh.  
-You’re telling me you didn’t enjoy it when you were choking me and keeping me on edge? Cause I’m pretty fucking sure you did. – Harvey answered back, hugging Mike tight.  
-Harvey… was this really the first time you had sex with a guy…? - he then asked, unsure. – Yeah, it was. And it was much better than I expected. I probably won’t be able to walk straight for a while, but it was so worth it. –  
-I’m glad you liked it. And, Harvey – Mike told him, looking at him straight in the eyes. – Thank you. –  
Harvey smiled back and kissed him again, slowly. – C’mon now, let’s go take a shower. I still have all this cum on my belly. It’s pretty hot, but now it’s getting sticky.

***

The day after Mike and Harvey went to work together, and as they were heading to Harvey’s office they got stopped by Donna.  
-You two have to tell me something. –   
Harvey looked at her, confused. – Tell you what, Donna? We just met in the elevator. That’s it. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we got an important case to talk about. –   
The couple then got into the office, but the redhead immediately followed them inside and closed the glass door behind her.  
-Harvey, if you ever let Mike fuck you again, at least try to walk straight. –   
"How does she do that?" they both thought, completely embarassed.


End file.
